One Piece One-Shots
by Ayame Yuki
Summary: One Piece One-Shots! 1. Requested by Portgas D. Paula: OCxMarco A young lady has joined the crew of the Whitebeard pirates. As she notices her unknown feelings for the first division commander she starts avoiding him. Though with the help of a new found friend, will she finally be able to confess? "Now pretend I'm Marco!" An alarmed look had crossed her face. "W-What! N-No way!"


A MarcoxOC one-shot requested by **Portgas D. Paula**!

1. Requested by Portgas D. Paula: OCxMarco A young lady has joined the crew of the Whitebeard pirates. As she notices her unknown feelings for the first division commander she starts avoiding him. Though with the help of a new found friend, will she finally be able to confess? "Now pretend I'm Marco!" An alarmed look had crossed her face. "W-What! N-No way!"

* * *

The night was cold, frigid and beautiful. They were soon to be approaching a winter Island. The girl with black hair breathed in deeply wondering how long it's been since she last stepped foot on land.

Perhaps a few months ago?

She looked to the bright radiant stars shining above her as she held onto the side railing of the famous Moby Dick. No, it's only been a few weeks since she had boarded the ship. Because of a certain Fire Fist that had brought her aboard, though it feels as if she's been here forever. As if this was her home, and her family. No. This is her home and family, she smiled at herself.

"Kumiko-chan?" She looked up towards the crow's nest as her name was called. "What are you doing out here? Dinner's down in the Galley, why don't you join everyone. Plus, it's cold!" The lookout shouted to her.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I'll go now." She stuttered shyly and started making her way to the door.

He chuckled in amusement. "There's no need to apologize. Hurry and get going before you catch a cold."

She stopped in her tracks and let her lips form another smile she looked up at him. "Stay warm."

This was what she loved about the crew. Even though she was quiet and shy most of the time, the crew still cared for her and were really kind people.

As she made her way through the great halls of Whitebeards ship she could already smell the aroma of the hot, fresh dinner that had been prepared as well as hear the laughter and shouting of her friends. She opened the door slowly and stepped in, everyone was busy having too much fun to notice her, but she didn't mind. She wasn't the flashy kind any ways. She stopped at the doorway as her heart started pounding for unknown reasons. Her eyes scanned through the room and she spotted Ace trying to steal everyone's food as well as Vista drinking with Rakuyo. Along with many of the other 16 commanders. Her heart had slowed back to its normal pace and she was relieved that it had.

"Kumiko Emi..." A whisper just behind her caught her breath short as well as a rapidly beating heart.

"What-!" She quickly turned herself around and sure enough it was the first division commander, Marco. She saw him smirking at her as he held in a small chuckle. "W-What is it?" Her face started blushing fast. She isn't the type to get irritated but for some reason her heart was all over the place and she didn't know why. Adrenaline? No. It was now starting to annoy her to no end.

"Well? Are you going to stand here all day or get food with me?" His smirk was gone and now replaced with a calm, friendly smile. He started walking ahead of her to the table in which she followed in synch behind him.

As Marco took a seat next to Ace who was sleeping in the hoard of food he managed to get, Emi sat down next to Izo who was a little more away from the two watching as Jozu joined Marco and the now awake Ace.

As Emi stabbed her fork into her steak with a small force behind it as Izo spoke. "What's wrong Kumiko-chan?" though he never looked at her, a smile on his face as he watched the three.

She looked up at him. "What? Nothing's wrong, why?"

He picked up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks and casually placed it into his mouth, "You're holding your fork the wrong way." And when she looked down, sure enough she held it in a fist. She quickly loosened her grip and switched it so that it was the right way. "Does whatever that's bothering you have something to do with Marco?"

"No." She answered when she never actually thought about. Though just because Izo did bring it up it she started wandering in her mind. Izo didn't say anything after that and continued eating as well talking with the other commanders.

Emi was finally starting to notice. Her heart sped up around Marco, her skin feels warmer around him, and even though he was her friend she couldn't help but still stutter a little.

"Hey... Izo-san." She started as she caught his attention once again. He looked at her and let her continued. "W-What's...I-I don't really... Errm..." She couldn't exactly explain it. "I get this weird feeling that I don't know about..." She trailed off expecting him to answer off of the wimpy information given.

"Continue." He said as he noticed she was waiting for an answer.

She breathed deeply. "Igetthisreallyweirdfeelingwh enMarco'saroundwheremyheartspeedsupa ndican'ttalknormallyandidon'tknowwhatitisbutit'sbuggingmetonoendandihavenoi deawhatdo!"

Most of the chatter in the room had died down; though lucky for Emi she spoke way too fast for really anyone to get what she said. Plus most of them weren't really paying attention in the beginning so she was all good. The only person who was actually listening was Izo. She started shying away before the crew started buzzing up noise again.

Izo finally spoke. "That my girl, is called love." He said only audible for her to hear.

A slightly confused look had crossed her face. "Love? But, I love everyone, you, Vista, Ace and Pops. I love everyone."

"It's not the same kind." Izo said and left it at that, letting the words hang in her brain.

That night as she tried to settle in the sleeping quarters for women she kept thinking about what Izo meant. It's not the same kind? She kept tossing and turning in her bed until finally she gave up. She laid there until her eyes finally gave in and in the end, it was only minutes later until the call of the island in sight sounded and everyone was getting up. She made her way to bathroom with a bundle of clothes and on her way she passed several people who stopped in the hallway for a moment and watched her walk by. She then let her dark locks fall so they covered her face a little, but not so much that she scared people.

Once she made it in the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it. Emi made her way to the mirror where she saw a petite girl with loose, messy black hair and tired, dull green eyes. Under them, there where bags showing her sleepless night. She sighed at her reflection and quickly got to work. Showering, and then combing through her hair, brushing her teeth and changing clothes. She pulled on a dark green winter coat along with dark colored jeans and walked out onto deck soon after she was finished.

The cold wind fiercely hit her as the door was opened, and she huddled into her jacket a little more. Many people, as well as the commanders were already on deck watching and some helping as the men docked and anchored their ship. Emi looked onto the island that they were at. There was snow blanketing the ground and a small town just in front of them. At the port of the town and also hung up on the largest building, there was a flag. The black banner proudly waving the skull and crossbones of the Whitebeard pirates. It was still somewhat early in the morning so lanterns on houses and in the streets dimly sparkled the town in a magic like glow.

The ship finally was moved into place and a small crowd of people had gathered at the base to greet them. Emi turned around and the giant seat which usually held pops was empty. She guessed that he was still in his room, secretly drinking sake away. So then Marco gave orders. "Alright everyone, time to resupply the ship and take a break." Many people cheered, happy to see land again and explore, as well as buy new things.

Ace came up to Marco along with Jozu and Thatch. "Hey, we're going to go get something to eat in town, wanna come?"

Marco nodded, and then his eyes shifted to the side as he noticed Emi staring at the town, "Emi!" He shouted her name catching her attention. "We're going out to eat, would you like to join us?"

She paused when answering for a second, until her eyes moved to confirm that Ace, Jozu, and Thatch were going with them that she nodded happily and ran over to them.

They all walked down the slippery dock towards the nearest bar and of course... They ordered a lot of food. The owner and workers didn't mind of course because Whitebeard had them protected and therefore, were thankful. Soon, many others of the crew that saw them came in and joined. So much that a party had soon erupted.

Emi sat back and laughed at the crews antics. Some were up and dancing, others holding drinking/eating contests, and others just having a good time. The owner's daughter came by and sat next to her.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you new to the crew?"

Emi turned her head and looked at her, he smile falling a little as she blushed, slightly embarrassed to have been caught like that.

"Y-Yeah, I was brought aboard just a f-few weeks ago." She paused for a second.

The daughter laughed at her shyness, calling it 'cute.' "I'm Atsuko Ayabito."

"A-Atsuko A-Ayabi-to?" Emi asked while looking at her. As Atsuko was still smiling Emi felt a little more confident.

"I-I'm Kumiko Emi, nice to meet you Ayabito-san." She stood up and bowed.

"Please, just call me Atsuko." Emi just nodded in return as she took in Atsuko's appearance. The woman was of course, much more mature and older than Emi, though just by a few years. She had medium red hair that was down in small coils, and her eyes were a deep brown color. She wore a plain, long-sleeved maroon dress along with a small apron around her waist. "So?" Atsuko asked.

"So... What?" Emi asked with a confused expression.

Atsuko smiled a little mischievously. "Is there any one on the ship that's caught your eye?"

Emi was at taken back. "W-What? N-no!"

"C'mon, you're on board a ship with many... good-looking pirates. There's gotta be at least one!" She sounded like an overly excited teenager.

"H-How about you? You like anybody on pop's crew?"

Atsuko was still smiling as Emi said that, though she never said anything back. As the door to the bar opened, Emi couldn't help but turn her head to see who it was. A tall, handsome young man came through it. His eyes searched the crowd of pirates before finally resting on the table which Emi and Atsuko sat at. He smiled charmingly and walked over. As he did, Emi noticed that he wasn't one of their crew members and was actually one of the townsfolk. Atsuko stood up as he came closer and he took her hands in his.

They smiled lovingly at each other, and Atsuko turned to Emi, "Emi, this is my husband-to-be, Katsu. Katsu this is Emi one of Whitebeards newest crew member."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out to shake, which she did. He then turned to Atsuko, "You're mother wants you, she's asking more questions about the dress you want and the color scheme as well as many things that I am unable to answer." He sighed.

Atsuko laughed a beautiful hymn. "Alright." She then spoke to Emi next. "I'll be back, so don't leave to soon, got it?" And then her and Katsu walked out of the bar.

Emi still watched the door in which they left through. The woman who had found love and wanting to share it with the girl was now gone.

These thoughts had crossed Emi and something in her mind finally clicked. She looked to Marco who wasn't too far from her, and from the corner of her eye, she thought she saw him turn away before she looked at him. Though casually it looked as if he was chatting with Ace, while drinking alcohol. 'So, this is l-love?' she thought as her blushed deepened, and she started to feel warmer than usual.

She stood from her table and went outside to get some fresh air, hoping that the coldness would dampen her blush.

* * *

By the time the afternoon was starting to fade away, Kumiko Emi was back on board Whitebeard's ship.

Before Emi had fully left the bar, Atsuko came back and gave her a free lunch as well as a few unwanted love tips. Emi decided to go back to the ship and eat dinner there. When she went into the Galley, there weren't very many people there and she was okay with that. Of course most where still partying at the bar. As she sat down at one of the many empty tables situated in the room, with a tray of food she asked from the chef the door she came through not too long ago had opened up. In walked the four in which she orignally went to the bar with. They all caught her eye and went over to sit next to her. Also, the least thing she was hoping for today was to see Marco who, unknown to her feelings, sat in the chair right next to her. He noticed how when he sat down, she leaned more towards Ace on her other side.

"Why'd you leave the bar so early?" Ace asked as he was already shouting to the chef what he wanted to eat.

"Hm? Oh. It was getting to be a little too much for me, that's all." She simply replied as if it didn't matter much.

"Why didn't you tell any of us, I'm sure someone would've gone with you back to the ship." Jozu explained.

This time Thatch decided to tease someone a little. "And plus, someone was a little worried about you." And he eyed Marco who was sitting across from him.

Though he didn't deny it, he just kept that lazy smile on his face. "I have a right to worry about the people on this crew you know."

Emi stood up from her seat, her plate not only even one-fourth done. "I think I'm going to go to bed early." No one protested, but they all silently watched as she walked away.

The next morning she awoke, and sat in her bed as her hair stuck out at some places. The morning had repeated as the day before as she finished up all her morning rituals. As she went out to deck, she was met with someone she didn't want to see.

"Hey, I see you're finally up sleepyhead." Marco greeted in a friendly gesture, though sadly, he was ignored as she quickly turned her head away and walked towards the dock. He gave her an unusual look as she walked away, though got back to work when he couldn't see her anymore.

Emi found her legs taking her to the bar from yesterday, though when she made it to the front of the door she didn't go in. Instead, she forced herself to stop and turn around. She couldn't think properly, ever since she figured out how she really felt. And she also felt that talking to Atsuko would just make it worse. Kumiko Emi strolled the town in solitude. She even passed people from her crew though she didn't notice. Those that noticed her though waved and gave her a cheerful 'Good Morning.' though were worried when she didn't respond.

The day went by slow as she browsed through shops with empty pockets, though in the end, with a sigh she found herself back at the bar. This time, as she tried to turn away, she couldn't. Atsuko came skipping out the door and stopped abruptly as she had almost ran over Kumiko. "Oh! Emi! What's up?" She smiled brightly. Emi forced a smile from deep within her thoughts, and it would have worked. If not for the fact that Atsuko was sharper than she looked. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly as she noticed.

"What? I-It's nothing. Nothing's wrong." Emi replied and stepped back as Atsuko stepped closer.

"You can't lie to me, now come on. I'll make you some hot chocolate and you can explain it all to me." She took Emi's hands in hers ushered her inside.

* * *

By the time Emi left Atsuko's she had a somewhat pleasant smile on her face. That woman could do anything. She couldn't help but giggle a little at the time she spent with her. Though the closer she made her way back to the ship, the more it fell and turned back into an impassive line. As she climbed aboard she welcomed back by Ace, "Welcome back!" He said full of energy, as usual. She just gave him a small smile and nod and turned away. He looked at her with a concerned expression before getting back to work.

Emi quickly wanted to get back to the sleeping quarters so she wouldn't run into a certain someone. Though luck wasn't on her side and she saw him turning a corner coming towards her way, she blushed and quickly took a turn making it look natural and took a different way to the quarters. Of course, she thought she got away, but Marco had seen it all. From the panicked expression of seeing him to seeing her avoid him.

Emi ran into Thatch on her way, which she made quick short conversation with just as she had done with Ace. She then ran into Izo, and repeated, and later Jozu, and after was Vista. In the end she finally made it back and crashed on the bed, but not before worrying the other commanders of the ship.

At dinner, most of the commanders who noticed Emi's unusual behavior had gathered.

"Do any of you guys think Emi's been acting strange lately?" Ace asked as he was the first to notice.

Thatch answered, "I want to say no, but for sure, something's up. When I greeted her in the hallway, she answered quickly and... Boring like." He couldn't exactly place his words the way he wanted.

"Perhaps she's just been sick." Jozu offered as an idea.

Though Vista didn't believe it, "If she was sick, she would have told us."

Izo silently sat in deep thought. He was also worried, but knew what the problem was. All that mattered now was fixing it.

Marco was also thinking but voiced his thoughts, "I'm kind of worried, she seems to be avoiding me."

"I think she's avoiding all of us." Thatch told him, yet Marco couldn't shake the feeling that it was specifically him.

* * *

Emi was awoken to the sound of the commanders shouting orders to prepare the ship to set sail. She found that they were already getting ready to set sail as a crowd had gathered near the ship. She ran over to the edge and quickly searched the faces and coats of the townspeople. Finally she saw a lady in a bright red jacket making her way up the dock, it was Atsuko.

Her eyes had found Emi's and she casually walked up to her, "For a second there, I thought I was going to miss you."

Emi didn't say anything for a while, and no words were exchanged between the two. Yet it wasn't awkward, for they were both smiling.

Emi lunged for the older woman and gave her the tightest hug she could. Small tears prickled at the side of her eyes. "Thank you, for everything." She said. Atsuko hugged her back and gave her a pat on the back. Once Atsuko pulled away, she handed over something to Emi. Looking down, Emi saw white flowers shining beautifully in her hands.

_"No matter what! You can't avoid him forever!" Atsuko shouted, though not enough to scare Emi. _

_"B-But..." She started but Atsuko had cut her off._

_"No butts! Those are gross! If you want to solve this solution once and for all, you need to accept and admit. You need to confess to him!" She tightened her fist into her hand as the door opened._

_"Atsuko! You're mom asked me to bring this for you!" Kastu's voice sounded through the empty bar as he set down a vase of flowers._

_Emi stared at them entranced; they were beautiful white flowers, as white as the newly fallen snow outside. _

_"Thanks Hun!" Atsuko waved him off as he nodded and then looked to Emi._

_"Good luck Kumiko-chan." Emi couldn't help but blush as he said that, and she wondered if Atsuko had told him anything. She also wondered how because Atsuko has been with her ever since she told her._

_"Beautiful, aren't they?" Atsuko started as she noticed Emi staring at them. "My mom plants flowers inside her house, it's amazing they grown even in the freezing weathers we get here."_

_Emi looked up at her, "What kind are they?" _

_"Stephanotis, they're supposed to mean good luck." Atsuko had a soft smile on her face as she said this. "But anyway! Back to practice! Now pretend I'm Marco!"_

_Emi had an alarmed look on her face, "W-What?! N-No way!"_

"Good luck Emi. I expect to see you next time, along with a wedding ring on that finger." She teased the younger girl and handed over the flowers.

"A-Atsuko!" Emi's blush deepened, and burned her skin to where she felt no need of a coat anymore. Atsuko was already running down the dock though and waving. The ship was beginning to pull away, and Emi stood at the side waving madly to her friend.

She was so absorbed in her goodbye with Atsuko; she didn't notice someone pull up next to her. When the island could be seen anymore the someone spoke, "Don't worry, we'll be back soon."

"I know, it's just... She's helped me a lot." Emi told them not even turning.

"Oh really? How?"

Finally she looked, and froze. "M-Marco!"

"Yeah?" When she did say anything except turn her red face, he sighed. "I just came to check up on you, everyone's been worried."

She muttered, "I'm fine." And she started walking towards the door which led inside, he followed in pursuit.

"No, you're not." She opened the door and stepped inside and kept walking. "Look, everyone's been worried." He tried again as they made it to a narrow corridor. "I've been worried." She stopped in her tracks, the flowers still held close to her side. A serious silence settled over the hallway in which they occupied.

Atsuko's voice coming to her.

"M-Marco..." She faced him and started, her bright emerald eyes looking up at him. "I-I-I...L-L..." She gripped the stems of the flowers, pulling out her newly found confidence. "I lov-" _BOOM_.

The roar of multiple cannons went off, shaking the great ship in the waters. Emi stumbled and lost her balance, only to be caught by the only other person in the corridor. Marco held her up, his arm keeping her in place. "We're under attack." He stated, and then turned to Emi as the shaking had slowed. "Stay down here." He rushed back from the way they came and towards the deck.

She stared in disbelief. "W-Wait... W-WHAT?!"


End file.
